A Shore Leave to Remember
by Fawlke
Summary: Doctor McCoy heads of for a few days shore leave, meeting up with a new friend along the way. Romance and Fluff ahoy! Part of the Where Do We Go From Here Universe


**AN –** I couldn't leave the idea of Kas and McCoy alone, that pairing was completely out of the blue but they seemed to fit as I was writing my last story.

This idea just popped into my head, it is an extra bit set after Nebula's Ashes, and it'll give more of Kas' background for anyone that wants it. You don't have to read NA to understand this but it'll probably help. This is just a short story.

This is in the Where Do We Go From Here Universe but not part of my main storyline, I class it as a missing scene to Nebula's Ashes, I will not mention them as a couple in my other stories.

This is new area for me a romance story with our favourite cranky doctor as the star, there will be sex. I'm hoping to make it hot without being smutty so there won't be any coarse language, I will put it in a separate chapter so you can skip it if you want to without impacting the story.

 **Summary:** McCoy heads of for a few days shore leave, meeting up with a friend along the way. Romance and Fluff ahoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Doctor Leonard McCoy sighed as he finished packing his clothes and toiletries into a small holdall, what was he doing? Maybe this was a bad idea, he should cancel. He looked up as his door chimed "Yeah?"

The door opened to Jim Kirk's smiling face "All set Bones?"

The doctor scowled at him quickly closing the bag and turning to face his friend "I don't know, maybe I should stay here"

Jim folded his arms "The Enterprise is already in orbit, all shore leave has been approved by me, we have no missions planned…" Jim placed a supportive hand on his shoulder squeezing gently "We will be fine for three days without you"

McCoy scowled, hoisting the bag onto his shoulder "I've heard that before"

Jim smiled cheekily "Hey if you're not here it means I can really get to know the rest of your medical staff."

The doctor who was still worrying over his upcoming trip took a few seconds to process this statement; he scowled raising his finger to poke the Captain in the chest "You stay away from my nurses y'hear. I don't want to come back to find any transfer requests"

Jim rubbed the area he had been poked with a wounded expression "I am hurt you would think so low of me, besides have you seen the new science Lieutenant Spock's just recruited…wow"

McCoy rolled his eyes "I am not cleaning up the mess from that fight"

Jim's eyes opened wide "Huh?"

The doctor headed for the door "Nuthin' just remember if you wanna talk to anyone in the Science department you gotta go through their Mother Hen first"

Jim couldn't help laughing at the idea of Spock being called a Mother Hen, McCoy shook his head at the other man's naivety, if there was anything that brought out the protective instincts of the ship's resident walking database it was one Captain James T Kirk.

They walked into the transporter room, the nerves fluttering back up in his stomach. "Maybe this is a bad idea…"

"No, you are leaving this ship, I'm not having all my hard work ruined" both men turned to see Uhura glide through the doors to the room.

McCoy opened his mouth to respond but she had already stepped forward, straightening the collar of his Navy blue shirt where it had become rumpled under the strap of his bag.

"Good you wore the navy one" she commented to herself. She stepped back running a critical eye over him then messed with a few strands of his hair.

Jim couldn't help snorting in laughter but he stopped at the glare Uhura sent to him, he couldn't stop the amusement showing in his voice though "Is there something I should know about?"

They both spoke quickly "No", "No, Captain", which caused him to raise both brows.

McCoy scowled at him "Nuthin' you need to be worried about"

Uhura pulled at another strand causing him to glare, she held her hands up in surrender and gave him an unrepentant smile. "alright I'm finished"

She leant forward sniffing "You're wearing the aftershave I got you"

"So?"

She smiled "Nothing, I'm glad, it smells nice, she'll like it"

Jim's eyes went wide with glee at this "You have a date!?"

McCoy shot Uhura a look that she returned apologetically, he turned to the Captain "It's not what you think…" Sulu suddenly skidded into the room out of breath "Sorry, thought I'd missed you" he was holding a beautiful vibrant purple rose, there were slight red highlights around the tips of each petal, the stem was wrapped in a silver ribbon "I've been playing, this should last for at least a week."

Jim gave McCoy a hurt look, "Does everyone know you have a date except me?"

Everyone quickly answered "No" except Scotty who piped up "Yes" from behind the control panel.

Uhura glared at him and he cowed back down behind the console.

Jim folded his arms expectantly and the doctor sighed "It's not a date, it's just two people meetin' to see if a date could happen"

"Do I know her?" They all looked guiltily away "It's not your ex-wife is it?"

The Doctor scowled "I do know other women apart from her you know"

The doors opened and Spock serenely strode in, though he paused upon seeing the amount of people in the room "Forgive me, I was unaware there would be so many people to see you off Doctor"

"Spock knows as well?!" Jim exclaimed as Spock glanced between the Captain and the Doctor.

The Vulcan stepped forward "Doctor, the hotel has contacted the Enterprise to advise there was a slight issue with the reservations you made…" McCoy opened his mouth to let out a vehement exclamation but Spock continued "I have spoken to them and they have decided to upgrade the rooms you had reserved at no extra cost, you will find the details here" he held a small data pad out to him. The doctor stared in shock at the pad which meant he missed the look of smug amusement that flashed in the Vulcan's eyes.

McCoy swallowed "Uh, thanks Spock" he replied taking the pad and sliding it into the side pocket of his bag.

"You are welcome, I believe is the correct response"

Jim clapped him on the shoulder "Well what are you waiting for? Don't do anything I wouldn't do" he pushed him onto the transporter pad.

The doctor glowered at him "That's not great advice comin' from you" he shuffled his feet then looked back up at them shifting uncomfortably "Um…thanks…Energise"

As they watched the doctor dematerialise Uhura gently nudged Spock with her arm, "You really are just a big softy"

He quirked his brow but didn't comment.

###

McCoy stepped off the Hotel's transporter pad exiting through a carved marble alcove, he stopped dead taking in the sight of the main reception.

It looked like the whole room was made of grey-blue marble, there were opulent chairs dotted around, staff wearing smart uniforms bustling here and there. He looked up, light was pouring through the glass ceiling showing the red-blue of the sky. He smiled, he'd had to save a while to afford this but now he was here…it was worth it, he was just glad he now had someone to share it with…speaking of…where was she? He looked round, he couldn't see Kas anywhere, then his spine stiffened as he felt someone step close behind him, though he relaxed when a low voice spoke in his ear "You almost looked worried I wouldn't show"

He smiled turning to look at her "Thought never crossed my mind" she looked so different to the last time he'd seen her, sure they had sent video messages and corresponded but to see her in person. She looked relaxed the weight she had been carrying now gone, it made her look younger. Her red hair was slightly longer, stopping just below her ear. The scar that had run over her face was completely gone. She was dressed in a loose fitting white top that had slipped off one shoulder to show the scaling that started at the sides of her face continued down her neck and over her shoulders. Fitted dark trousers and boots completed the look, he was happy she hadn't worn heels as she was already as tall as him.

She looked him over "Well don't you clean up nice"

He smiled self-consciously, handing the flower Sulu had given him to her "I could say the same to you"

She smiled as she took it, running her finger gently over the petals "You just gonna stare some more or are you gonna greet me properly?"

The awkward tension left his shoulders as he wrapped his arms around her, feeling her sigh in contentment as she leant her head back to give him a small kiss. "So tell me Doctor, what do you have planned for the next three days?"

"To be honest I just thought I'd go with what felt right"

Her smile grew wider "Now that is a good answer"

###

They wandered to the reception desk, the clerk giving them a double take as he recognised the man, he hurried out from behind the desk "Oh Doctor McCoy, I am so sorry for the mix up with your room booking, please don't worry, we've worked it all out with the Commander." He waved over another member of staff who took their bags "He was resolute in what was required" he handed the key card to the man carrying their bags "Take them up to the penthouse suite"

McCoy felt his eyes bug out; he'd spent nearly all his credits on the two small basic conjoined rooms, to now be offered the penthouse…wow…he'd have to be a little nicer to the hobgoblin.

"Wow…The Penthouse?" an amused voice spoke in his ear "You expecting something to happen?"

He felt his face flush "I just wanna to get to know you properly s'all"

She threaded her fingers through his as they followed the bellhop to the lifts.

The man opened the door to the suite, then paused by the door, holding the key card out for one of them to take.

They both entered with wide eyes, this room was at the top of the hotel with wide panoramic windows which looked down over the glittering sands of the beach, the sea turning from blue to purple as it lapped the shore. Kas walked between the two white sofas in wonder, opening the balcony doors to breath in the fresh sea air.

The bellhop raised their bags "Where would you like these Doctor?"

McCoy started from where had been watching Kas "Oh, uh…are there two rooms?"

"Yes, Sir"

"One in each"

The bellhop nodded and walked away opening the doors to each separate bedroom, he stared in shock, each one was bigger than his whole cabin on-board the Enterprise.

The bellhop came back pressing a button on the wall which allowed a drinks counter to unfold, "Can I get you like anything?"

This was going to be expensive McCoy could feel it.

As if reading his mind the man smiled "The Commander was most insistent that we make reparation for our mistake, anything you take from this bar is with the full compliments of the hotel."

Kas stalked back over pointing to a tonic water as she spoke "Wow, he doesn't do things by halves does he?" she smiled as she sipped from the iced and garnished drink.

The man moved to open the double doors at the other end of the suite, showing them the large bathroom, "That thing is bigger than the Hydrotherapy tub on board the ship!" McCoy exclaimed seeing the sunken bath tub for the first time. The man smiled "You have reservations in the restaurant for 19:00. Please don't hesitate to call if you need anything else, Doctor" he nodded in farewell then left closing the door behind him not even waiting for a tip.

McCoy let out a breath as he helped himself to a drink, sipping it slowly and rolling it around his mouth, it was good. He was really going to have to be nice to Spock for this.

Kas picked up her bag from her room, "Well if we have dinner plans, I'm gonna get ready, not used to having anywhere this fancy to get changed. She dropped her bag beside the tub and turned on one of the large taps, she selected a pink bottle of something from the side, sniffed it then poured it in stopping as she caught sight of him leaning on the door frame watching her.

She gave him a lopsided smile "You want to scrub my back?"

He fought down a flush, "I'll leave you to get ready" he quickly backed out closing the doors, leaning his forehead against them, he was being pathetic

"I can hear you berating yourself through the door, relax. I promise I won't take advantage of you…not unless you want me to anyway"

He smiled "Your incorrigible"

"Would you have me any other way?"

He shook his head but didn't answer heading to the room where his bag had been placed, he closed the door then opened his bag, pausing. Wondering what was he doing, he didn't do relationships, was this a relationship? They had kissed…once, twice if you counted the lobby and while they had been amazing you couldn't base anything off of that, could you? He sat heavily on the bed, perhaps he could just call it a night, he was fine being friends with women but when he tried to take it further, that's when it tended to go wrong, just ask his ex-wife. He ran his hand over his face, sighing, no, he was being an idiot, this was two friends going out to get to know each other better, nothing had to happen, he could do this.

He grabbed his bag and headed to the on-suite bathroom a small part of him urging him to go join the woman in the bathtub across the room.

###

Leonard straightened his white shirt, huffing at his reflection, what exactly did he have to offer anyone, he was a washed up doctor, who on having nothing left had escaped to the only place that would have him…Starfleet. He re-arranged a few strands of his hair trying to redo what Uhura had done earlier, then realised what he was doing. He needed some air, he picked up the hotel data pad from the small coffee table and headed to the balcony, leaning on it as he surveyed the sunset.

The pad noted a few amenities the hotel had to offer and ideas for activities to keep even the pickiest of guest happy. What did Kas like to do?

A throat cleared behind him and he turned, eyes going wide "You're wearing a dress!"

Her face fell slightly "Well y'know I wanted to…never mind…I'll go change, it looks stupid"

"No!" he stepped forward "You look good…I just…" he sighed "I'm not good at this"

She gave him a small smile running her hands over the white fabric to unnecessarily straighten it, she'd put the flower he'd given her behind her ear, using it to pin her hair back on one side. She wore no jewellery or heavy makeup but it suited her. Flat white sandals complemented the dress and made her feet look tiny as he was so used to seeing her in boots. He gazed at her then realising what he was doing offered his arm to her "Shall we?"

She carefully threaded her hand through his elbow and allowed him to lead her out, both of them wondering what the evening would bring.


End file.
